Brothers
by KieferMadness
Summary: He loved her, and secretly, she loved his brother. Rated M for sexual content! Ponyboy and Sodapop are intentionally OOC.


_[Author's Note: As I was lying in bed last night, half-asleep, this little idea came to me. It has been in my head for a while. I figured if it ever got written, I would never post it but here it is. Constructive criticism is welcome. By the way, a fair warning - it is rated M for a reason. Heavy sexual content ahead! And this is my first time ever writing it. It is not slash.]_

**(Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders unfortunately. All belongs to S.E. Hinton except for my chick.)**

I don't even remember how it started. I had always loved Ponyboy but I had always had a strong feeling for Sodapop too.

"Babe," Pony started as we sat on the couch, enjoying the taste of eachother's tongues. "I love you and you love me?"

"Yes." I whispered. I did; more than anything...

"Well, I think it's time we . . . well, you know." He smirked at me slyly and I knew what he meant. "I know we're only fourteen but you mean everything to me, Amberlyn."

"Okay." I simply said, not even thinking about it. I nodded and smiled in reassurance. Ponyboy grinned at me lovingly.

"Alright," he stood up and held out his hand, "shall we?"

"Now?" I asked. My eyes darted from corner to corner in nervousness.

"Why not?" He asked, his brow furrowing. "Darry isn't here and I don't expect the gang will be coming over anytime soon."

"What about Soda?" I asked quickly, hoping he would be here.

"What about him?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Is he here?" I desperately need to know. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing he saw this.

"No." He said in a serious, deep voice. He got up and grabbed my hand, leading me to the room he shared with my secret lover. I saw Sodapop's hat lying on the bed. Before even realizing my movements, I snatched it off the bed and threw it to the floor. Ponyboy eyed it but shrugged.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked. Ponyboy always thought I was a good little girl - a virgin, in other words. I wasn't. I had lost my virginity to Sodapop over three months ago. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach like something wasn't right.

"Sure," I mumbled, snapping out of my little daydream. He kissed me passionately and placed his arms around my waste.

I snaked my arms around his neck, fingering his greasy hair. As my eyes were closed tightly, I imagined it was Soda I was kissing and not his little brother. I had never been into guys my own age but I couldn't bring myself to turn Ponyboy down when he had asked me to be his girl.

He parted my lips and in went his tongue, I moaned involuntarily. All I could do was think, something I did too much of anyways. He moaned, bring a hand up to cup my cheek and that one touch brought me back to reality. Everything began to crash down.

"I can't," I breathed, pulling away slightly. He looked shocked but placed his hand back on my cheek.

"Yes you can, Amber, come on..." I smiled at his efforts. Maybe I could. All I had to do was block out all thoughts of Sodapop and then nothing could go wrong. But I couldn't do that. It was harder than it seemed.

"Okay, I love you." I smiled, kissing him lightly again. I pushed him back off of me. I unbuttoned my blouse, shaking it off my shoulders and arms. Then I unhooked my bra. He stared at me and I blushed, something I rarely did unless Soda was around.

"Damn, you're beautiful." He said huskily. That turned me on so much.

I smirked seductively at him and laid down on the bed, pulling my pantis off in the process. I pulled my hair down, that had been in a loose side ponytail and laid back on the cool pillow.

Ponyboy came to the edge of the bed at the main bottom and grabbed my ankles, jerking me towards him. I sat up and unbuckled his pants very slowly. I then unzipped his purple jacket and he shook it off just like I had.

He was down to his underwear now. My thumbs curled around to the inside of them, instantly pulling them down with ease. I was having so much fun. Fun that didn't include Sodapop Patrick Curtis.

"Lay back," he whispered. I tried my best not to giggle at his failed attempt to sound sexy.

He climbed on top of me and I opened my legs, bringing them to both sides of his waist. He placed both arms beside of my head for balance. I smiled gently as he looked caringly into my eyes.

"I love you, Amber." I knew he meant it but I wasn't so sure I did.

"I love you, Ponyboy." I smiled again. If I smiled anymore, I felt my jaws were going to explode.

I felt like such a slut. I had only slept with Sodapop. That was only because I wanted to make him feel better after what Sandy did to him. I'm only fourteen years old and I've already slept with two guys. And they were brothers. Great . . .

"Ready?" He asked shakily. I nodded.

Before a thought could enter my mind, he entered me. I gripped his shoulders. It still hurt a little bit even though I had already had sex before. I threw my head back, moaning. A burning sensation could be felt. There was no foreplay beforehand so maybe that's why? See, Sodapop touched me, nibbled on my ears, among other things before he did it.

I wasn't into this. I wanted Sodapop. Ponyboy didn't hear it but I did. The front door had opened. I didn't want this to end but I didn't want anyone to walk in on us either. My eyes widened as I heard a familiar tune being whistled in the hallway. I had extremely good hearing but Ponyboy didn't.

I heard it clearly and before I knew it, the door had creaked open a little and there stood none other than Sodapop Curtis. His face contorted into one of shock and he just stood there as Ponyboy thrusted into me.

I thought he was going to be angry but then he grinned? I turned back around, hoping he would leave, and kissed Ponyboy hard on the mouth. When I turned my head back to the side, he was still there.

'Go' I mouthed but he grinned and shook his head. My cheeks flushed bright pink. "Ah!" I moaned as Pony began to hit the right spot.

When Sodapop had finally taken in the situation, his face changed to one of anger and confusion. Tears formed inside of my eyes.

His arms crossed as the door finally opened all the way with no noise.

Our eyes locked as I neared orgasm. Pony had taken my hands, pinning them above my head and intwining our fingers.

I kept my eyes fixed on Sodapop as I felt orgasmic contractions nearing closer, almost taking me over the edge.

"Amber, baby..." My eyes snapped to meet Sodapop's as I realized that is the exact same thing he had grunted during our lovemaking long ago.

Right after that, it became to much. I tried to delay myself from cumming as long as I could but it was too much. I shuddered underneath him, grasping his back, digging my nails into it. My head turned to the side and I locked eyes with Sodapop once again during my orgasm.

"Mmm!" I moaned out. "I love you.. so so much." But I wasn't saying it to the person inside me, I was saying it to the person I really love. The one who had been watching.

'Only you' I mouthed to Sodapop who looked down before disappearing from the doorway.

"Please forgive me.." I mumbled as Pony rolled off of me.

He raised up on one arm, looking at me weirdly. "For what?"

"Oh nothing," I told him, turning over towards the door and falling into a deep sleep.


End file.
